Rebirth of Elrios
by Nightail
Summary: (A revision of The World of Elrios, with a few changes). The Heroes of Elrios have brought peace to the world and have all gone there separate ways. Bringing peace to Elrios that lasted for two decades. However, when a new threat appears, a young man and his friends will be the ones to stop this new evil. Once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: A New Light

**Hi everyone! Its me Nightail, and this stories is basically a revision of The World of Elrios, but with a few changes in the stories. First, the plot will be a bit different. Second I will be changing the job path for some of the character. And Third, I'll will try to be uploading long chapters for the revised version of the story.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A New Light**

Have you ever heard the legend of the eight heroes who saved Elrios? The story about the Red Swordsman, The Purple Mage, The Elf who wielded Erendil, The Man who became Half-nasod, The Nasod Queen, The Prince of Hamel, The Little Xia, The Free Knight, and Boy from the Future. There stories tells of them defeating Demons known as Berthe, as well as the Overlords Ran and Karis. Known throughout Elrios as Heroes. And after bringing peace to Elrios, they all gone their separate ways. In their result, Elrios was brought to peace. However, after two decades, evil once again, return to the land. The heroes fought once again, however failed and were fatally injured. A new war was brought to the land of Elrios. This new story tells about a young man and his friends who stopped this evil.

This story tells of the boy who was the light that lead the people.

* * *

"Mother no!" A six year old boy shouted, looking at her mother, who was about to leave him. He tried to run up to her, but couldn't, because of a few villagers holding him back.

"Night, take care of yourself. And become strong, so that you can protect the people you care for." She smiled at him, and gave one of the villagers a Katana. "Give this to him, after I leave." The villager nodded, and took the sword from her hand. She then began to walk off, and the boy began to cry.

"Nooo!" He cried, as his mother slowly disappeared, out of his vision. The villagers let him go, as he fallen down to the ground crying. He began hitting the ground, tears flowing down his cheek.

"Mother..." He mumbled to himself. The villager who held the Katana, put his hand on his shoulder. The boy known as Night looked at the man with his Hazel-green eyes. As the man smiled, and ruffled his black hair.

"I know you're sad, but you must be strong, for your mother. Do you think she would want to see you in this current state?" The man asked.

"*Sniff* No..." Night answered him. The man smiled, and handed him the Katana.

"She wanted me to give this to you. Make sure, you don't lose it." He handed him the blade, its Saya(Thats the name of the Katana's Scabbard) was encrusted with powerful steel and a light el shard in the middle of it. Night unsheathed the blade, and saw the color of the sharp blade; a clear, vibrant color that showed his reflection. For some reason, the blade made him feel warm and joyful, he smiled, and sheathed the blade. Wiping away the tears, from his cheeks.

"You're right, my mother doesn't want me be sad. Which is why..." He paused, and smiled at him. "I want to become stronger like my mother!" He announced, which made the man laugh.

"Hahaha, thats the spirit." He pat Night's head, and extended his arm. "My name is Vale, do you want to come live with me?" He asked. Night smiled and nodded his head, and took his hand. Both of them walked towards his house, in the outskirts of Velder.

* * *

**Night's POV**

"Well here we are..." Vale said. His home was a small house. Along with it was a small field with practice dummies along with a spacious area to spar with each other. We went inside and I looked around. In the living room, I saw a table for a place to eat, a kitchen next to it was a fridge where the food is, a rack of multiple swords, and an anvil next to it. I moved into the bedroom, and saw two large beds.

"Go ahead, pick which one you like." Vale said. I smiled at him, and nodded. Choosing the one near the window, and jumping on it a bit. As Vale walked up to me.

"Night, how would you like it. If I train you?" He asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I want to grow stronger..." I said, ambitiously. Vale simply laugh, and lead me outside to the small field.

"Why don't you start by hitting the practice dummy?" He said, and handed me a wooden sword. I swinged at the dummy, and saw the sword bounce back. "Try hitting harder." Vale said. I swung the sword a bit harder, and saw that I put a scratch on the wooden dummy.

"Well done...Night" Vale praised me. "I must say, you're a fast learner." He added, and ruffled my hair once more.

"Hey, teach me more!" I said, excited.

"Calm down. Its getting dark, and I should be making dinner. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. Okay?" I was sad at first, but just grin and nodded my head.

"Yeah..." I answered.

* * *

_**Nine Years Later**_

* * *

**In Velder Forest**

"Yahhh!" The sound of wooden swords clashed. Night who was now a 15-year old boy with black hair, hazel-green eyes, wearing a black leather shirt with a yellow ribbon string, brown pants, and brown belted boots. Stood firm gripped with Vale in his mid 40's with hints of grey-hair on his brown hair and some facial hair. With grey-eyes, and wearing a leather jacket, brown pants, and sandals. As well, his left arm is cut off.

"Your swings are good, however put more power in it." Vale pushed Night back, and began to charge magic on his only arm. He then pointed it at Night.

**Sacred Chain! **

Magical chains then appear, and began to target Night. Who began to dodge the chains, sliding and jumping out of the way, from the steels of magic.

"You are very agile. Good, however your movements are still sloppy." Night glared at him, and began to charge magic on his left hand and pointed his palm at Vale.

**Trapping Chain!**

Magical chains began to appear, and began to home onto Vale, who simply turned to dodge the attack. Night then began moving his arm, and the chains began to head back to his directions trying to hit him once more. Vale once again, dodge it. And the chains disappeared.

"Even though your magic is powerful..." He turned, and faced Night. "It'll be useless to you, if you use it sloppily like that" Vale said. Night then decided to attack him head-on, and tried to strike him. However, Vale dodged the attack, and sticks his legs out. And tripped Night.

"Damn it..." Night mumbled, his face still on the ground. He lifted his face from the dirt, and sat down, looking at Vale. Vale sighed.

"Night...you need to know how to fight, and keep control of your temper, at the same time. If you can't do that, you'll be off guard, and be vulnerable to enemies to attack." Vale lectured him, Night then standed up.

"But its hard to control my temper. When I swing my sword, I feel myself getting excited, hot-headed and a bit angry." Night explained.

"If you continue to be a Slayer, who can't control his temper. You'll end up getting yourself kill, remember, to control your temper when you fight. Do that, and you'll have no trouble dealing with anyone." Vale responded, Night then silently nodded.

"I understand, I'll try not to get angry, when I fight..." Night replied.

"Try? Don't you mean you 'Will'?" Vale retorted.

"Y-Yes, thats what I meant." Night stuttered. He then smiled at him.

"Good, then as for your punishment for losing. You'll be doing the grocery shopping today." Vale then handed him a list of items, and Night headed towards to buy them.

"Oh one more thing!" Night stopped, and looked at him. "Today, the King and the Princess of Mizu, will be visiting Velder. So it'll be crowded. Also..." Vale then threw him his Katana that was given to him, by his mother. "Take your blade with you, in case something happens." Night nodded his head, and put his blade on his back, and headed towards Velder.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I stretched my arms, and put them behind my back, as I entered, and headed to the local market in the city. I bought eggs, meat, milk, and other living essentials, that Vale wanted me to get for him. And as I headed out of the marketplace, a huge crowd of people appeared in the middle of the street of Velder. I decided to check it out, out of curiosity, and saw a carriage, around the carriage were guards dressed in unfamiliar clothing. Holding a similar blade to mine, inside the carriage I saw a man with blue-hair wearing a some sort of suit. And a girl next to her, that seemed two years younger than me, that had blue-hair and eyes, wearing a blue dress.

"Oh that must be the King and Princess. Vale mention about." I said to myself, and was about to leave when I heard an explosion. "What the?!" A bunch of bandits then appeared riding horses, and ran towards the carriage. They attacked the guards, and knocked them down unconscious. Before one of them, who seems to be the leader, dropped from his horse, and open the carriage, dragging the Princess out of the carriage. With a blade on her throat.

"Nobody move! Otherwise, the princess dies!" The Bandit leader announced. Everybody began to gasped, and halted there footsteps. Everybody was frozen, as all the bandits began to rob everyone, of there items. The leader then face towards me, and approached while holding the blue-haired girl.

"You there! Drop your sword!" He demanded, I glared at him, before placing the bags of grocery down, and dropping my katana on the ground.

"Smart move..." He smiled, and went to pick him up. Leaving him vulnerable, as I focus mana onto one of my palms, and tapped him on the shoulder.

**Trapping Chain!**

In an instant, magical chain constricted him, as well as setting the Princess free from his grasp. While he was a captive himself.

"Damn you! Boys kill him!" He commanded, they all began to rush over to me, as the was behind me. I picked my Katana up from the ground, and was about to unsheathed, when I heard Vale's voice.

"Always keep your cool when in battle, do that and you'll have no trouble dealing with anyone." Vale's voice echoed in my voice. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, controlling my temper. When the bandits got close enough, I opened my eyes, and unsheathed my blade, striking them with the dull part of my blade, in swift motion. Before I put my blade back into its sheath. After a few seconds, the remaining bandits fell to the ground, knocked down.

"Oh wow..." I gasped. Before everyone began cheering.

"Hurray!"

"Way to go, Night!"

"You kick some ass!"

I chuckled lightly, and scratch my head, before turning to the Princess, who had a hint of red, on her face.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah...thank you." She said, before her father ran up to her. And hugged her.

"Oh dear! I thought I lost you." He hugged her tightly, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm fine papa..." She said to him. The king then turned to me, and looked at me.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. Please, is there anyway I can repay you?" He said, generously.

"Um...there's no need, besides I have to hur-" I then notice smoke coming from the outskirts of Velder, and realized that it was coming from the house. My eyes widened, as I began hurrying to the house, not bothering to bring the bags of grocery.

"Hey, where are you going?" The King asked.

"I'm sorry! But I need to check on something!" I replied, before you know it they decided to follow me anyway.

Vale please be alright.

* * *

**Vale's POV**

I got the fire started on the stove, so that I may start cooking, when Night gets back with the grocery. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Oh he's back already." I walked to the door, and opened it, about to welcome Night back, but it wasn't Night. Instead it was two hooded man. One of them grabbed me by the neck.

"Where is the boy?!" He demanded. I realize who they were, and glared at them.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." I spitted on his face. He then threw me on the wall, causing some of the items on the wall to shake, and fall. The figure approached, and grabbed me by the collar again.

"I'll ask you again, where is the boy?!" He asked once more.

"I refuse to tell..." I answered him. He then threw me outside, and I noticed that he cast fire magic, and began to burn the house down. Before approaching me, and grabbing me by the collar much tighter than the last time.

"This will be your last chance to tell me. Where is he?!" He demanded in a louder voice.

"I'd rather die, than tell you anything!" I said.

"Then you shall have your wish!" A sword then appeared out of air, and grabbed it. The next thing, that happen was a blur. I felt a sharp sting, on my chest, and finding it hard to breathe. I looked down, and saw what happened. He stabbed me with his sword. And removed it immediately, before tossing me aside. As I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"VALE!"

* * *

**Night's POV**

I looked at terror, and saw Vale's lifeless body, on the ground. I ran up to him, and began shaking him hoping he wasn't dead.

"Vale! Vale! Please wake up!" Tears began to flow down my face. Slowly his eyes open, and I felt relieved.

"Night..." He was trying hard to speak.

"Please don't speak. It'll only make it worse." I said, and he began to smile.

"Night...can you do something for me...?" He requested.

"What is it?"

"Don't cry..." He finally said, and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped, and he stopped moving. His pulse stopped, and his skin was pale. My tears began to flow down endlessly on my cheek, as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The one who took care of me, taught me how to fight, and was like an older brother to me was now dead.

"Vale! Vale!" I cried out his name, as I continued crying. I stayed like this for a while, before laying Vale's lifeless body down, and looked at the figure responsible for his death. I glared at him with eyes to kill.

"You bastard..." I unsheathed my blade, and threw the Saya aside.

"Don't blame me. He put this upon himself." He taunted Vale, which only made me even angrier.

"I won't forgive you!" I ran up towards him, and tried to strike him but missed. He then struck me with his sword, and cut my back.

"Damn you!" I cursed at him, and kicked him with my leg, pushing him back.

"Do you really thinks your attacks will work on me?! Your are blinded by anger." He taunted me.

"Shut up!" I tried to stab him, but was punched in the stomach.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk...I thought you'd be stronger than this. Considering you're the child of Azure, you're a complete disappointment." He then place his blade downwards towards me and was about impale me with it. Until time seem to slow down.

_Do you want the power to get revenge? _A voice ringed in my head. Without hesitating, I simply accepted.

"I want it! I want to kill this man, and make him pay! I don't even care if I die, just give me the damn power!" I announced.

"_Hahahaha. Very well, I'll shall you lent my power. But be warn, with great power comes a great price!" _I suddenly felt a surge of power circulate in my body, I felt myself getting stronger. Then time began to return to normal. And right before, the blade impaled me, I grabbed it to stop it with my hands cut and bleeding.

"What the?!" The figure was shocked. I pushed him back, causing him to fall, and slowly got back up. As my hair slowly transition into a silver color, and nine tails appeared on my back. My calm Hazel-green eyes turn into a sharp Crimson red, and markings on my face began to appear. A fiendish grin then perked up on my face.

"Die..." Was all I said, before I grabbed my Katana, and began rushed over to the man, swinging my sword recklessly. My sword sliced most of the figure body, and he began to felt weak.

"Just what the hell are you?!" The figure seemed terrified now, and tried to stab me with his sword, but I grabbed the blade, and bend it. Before I began strangling him.

"Please stop..." He begged for mercy, but I simply ignored him, and continued on strangling him. Until his pulse stopped, he stopped breathing, and his eyes were still. And something began to come out of him, it was a red glowing sphere of some sort. My body couldn't control itself. I grabbed and then consume the red sphere. And the voice in my head began to laugh.

"_Hahaha! After for so long, I finally got to feast. I like you kid, I think I'll stay with you for a bit longer. The name is Gumiho, my powers are all yours!" _I slowly revert back to my normal self, and a green magatama then appeared around my neck. Slowly I felt my conscious starting to fade, as I fell down on the ground, and closed my eyes.

"Hey, can you hear me! Please wake up!" The Princess's voice echoed in my head, before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**And**** done! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and apologies if I made some grammar mistakes. Also I will be putting up a poll for which job path Night should go with. He can either be a Grand Exorcist or a Dreaded Aegis. The reason why I'm only polling for two classes instead of one is because Gaelic Hunter{Halbringer} was already used in my original story. Also if you want to see what they look like, and what the two job paths personality are like. Check out my profile. Well that's all for now, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Behind it All

**Yay I finished my second chapter. Also the Poll for which job path Night path should choose is still running, to decided whether he's a Grand Exorcist or a Dreaded Aegis. As well I need some suggestion for some stories such as Original towns in Elrios made by you guys, plot, or even cameos to Last Hope.**

**Well Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth Behind It All**

* * *

**Night's POV**

I slowly began to regain my conscious, and opened my eyes, to see that I was staring at a ceiling. And slowly sat up, and looked around a bit, seeing that I was in a hospital.

"What happened?" I said to myself, and felt a stinging in my pain. I clutched my head, images of the fire, the hooded figure, and Vale laying down on the ground, began to flow in my head. The sharp pain soon eased down, as tears slowly drop down.

"I remember everything now..." I whimpered, and look at myself. All covered in bandaid, and wearing the magatama, that voice gave me, Gumiho. Who is he, and why did he came to help me. I took grasp of the magatama, and looked at it, staring at it a bit, before the door opened up. I looked over to the direction, and saw a small pup wearing a doctor's coat, and a black shirt with a yellow tie. Alongside was the Princess of Mizu, and another blue-haired woman wearing glasses, and knight armors.

"Are you alright?" The small pup asked, I nodded my head.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" The Princess said, with relief.

"What about Vale, where is he?!" I asked. They all looked away from me, a heavy silence was emitted in the room, until the blue-haired woman spoke up.

"I'm sorry. We tried all we could, however, I'm afraid he didn't make it..." She spoke, my eyes widened, as I didn't want to believe what happened.

"No...no...no no no no! That can't be true!" I tried to deny the fact, that he was dead. She shook her head.

"Night, please you have to accept it. I know its hard, but you have to..." The blue-haired woman tried to comfort me, but all I did was continued to deny the truth.

"Shut up! You're wrong. Vale's not dead!" I shouted, and continued to cry. Tears and tears overflowed with angry and melancholic feelings. As I continued to clutch my head, and covered my face. All of a sudden, I felt a strange warmth and comforting aura around me. I looked who it was, and saw that the Princess was hugging me.

"Don't worry, he's alive. In your heart...so for now, just cry." She comforted me, and this only made me want to cry even more, as I hugged her back, and continued to cry even more than before.

"Vale!" I echoed his name, within the hospital.

* * *

It was a cold, rainy, and melancholic day. The rain was dripping furiously, and the atmosphere was dark. The bells were chiming in agony, and the people dress in black; crying and mourning. The bishop said a few words of prayers to Lady El.

"May Lady El. Bless this soul and lead him to a better place. As his soul is no longer with us." He recited some text from a book, before a tombstone was descended from the duggan hole. Slowly creaking as it continued down. I just lean near a dead tree; crossing my arm. Having a expression of disbelief and sadness.

"First I lost my mother...Now I have to lose my mentor!" I said, irritatingly. Smashing my hand on to the tree, leaving a bruise. "I will kill them all...I will have my revenge, even if I have to get myself killed doing that. I won't show any mercy to people who dare hurt the innocent." I announced myself. My new creed and faith; that none shall be hurt as long as I'm around, I will not show any mercy to the wicked, I will kill them! A man dressed in black that seemed to be part of the service, around his 70's, slowly approached me.

"Are you Nightwing Hanaruna?" He asked me, I nodded my head. He then took out a letter envelope from his pocket and present it to me. I blinked twice before turning towards him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its Vale's will, he told me to give it to you when the time is right." I nodded my head, and grabbed the envelope from the man, who left after. I decided to stare at it a bit, before deciding to opening it. I ripped the top part, and took out the contents from inside the envelope-a letter to be exact.

_Dear Night,_

_If you are reading this, then it must mean I'm dead. I apologize, and well I'm here to tell you about everything. From the time your mother gave birth to you and to the point I died, I shall tell a part of what you should know now_

My eyes widened. As I continued to read the letter.

_For starters, you're wondering how I know your mother? Well I guess since I'm dead, I might as well tell you. I'm actually your mother's older brother, meaning that would make me your Uncle._

"Vale, was my uncle?!" I said to myself shocked. How much has Vale kept exactly from me, and why did he kept these things from me.

_Anyway where should I start..._

* * *

**15 years ago**

**Vale's POV**

"_Yahhh!" The sound of blood, was soon heard after my sword struck the demons skin. Black blood spewing everywhere, as the beast screamed in agony. It rammed me knocking me towards the side. And was about to charged at me, until I heard the sound of a sword._

"_**Phantom Slash!**__" In an instance, the boar-like demon was cut in half. As someone began to appear out of no where. Like, she was teleported. A woman in her early 20's with long dark-brown hair tied into a ponytail and sharp hazel-green eyes, wearing knight armor. Appear within seconds, after the demons was killed. The woman turned towards me, sheathing her blade, and raising her brow at me._

"_You useless brother!" Was all she had to said. _

"_Hey, thats not nice..." I said sarcastically. "Besides ever heard of the saying, always respect your elders?" I made a gestured with my hand._

"_You're not that old, you're only 28." She retorted._

"_Geez, Azure, if you act like this. You'll never get married, less alone, have a kid." I began to tease her. My little sister, Azure Erstalia, 21 years old, and youngest knight captain to ever be female._

"_W-whatever! Lets just head back!" She announced, and both of us heading back to Velder. To report our patrol for the day._

* * *

**At Velder Knight HQ**

"_Welcome back, you two. How was today's patrol?" The blue-haired woman, Vanessa. Our commanding asked us._

"_Same damn thing, bloody demons keep infesting the woods." Azure said, and sat down on one of the stools in an elegant way._

"_Same as always." I casually replied. Vanessa shook her head, with a crestfallen look._

"_I see, so we don't have any any new leads." Vanessa signed, and looked at us._

"_Is it alright, if you guys patrol the area once more?" Vanessa asked, the both of us nodded our heads, and headed out to Velder forest._

* * *

**Velder Forest**

_We both headed deeper in Velder forest, as it slowly began to get dark. My body slowly was growing more and more fatigue. My shoulders began to slump, and I was trying hard to keep myself from sleeping. Azure, on the other hand, was still composed and refined as always, still having plenty of stamina in her._

"_You alright?" My sister asked worried. _

"_Yeah, I think I can continue on a bit more..." I looked up at the sky, and saw it was getting dark. "But we should probably set up camp soon." My sister nodded in agreement, as we passed through a few more bushes and trees until we we're in the middle of a small area within a forest. Where we saw a man unconscious on the ground badly injured, and scratched up. We both ran over to him, and checked to see if he was alright._

"_Hey! Are you alright?!" I checked his pulse, and felt his pulses slowly beating. "He's still alive, but he's badly injured. Azure, go find some fresh water, and bring it back. I'll set up camp." She nodded her head, and went to find some water. I took out a camping kit from my small pouch, and begin to assemble the fire, putting in a few branches and igniting it. Succeeding. I setted up a small tent next. As Azure returned back with the water, I quickly took out my first-aid kit, and cleaned the wounds first with water, before applying bandage wrap around his body. Finally, I was able to patch him up. We laid him on a bed sheet, as his breathing returned normal. _

"_Thank goodness we we're able to save him..." I sighed in relief. My sister then standed up, and walked away._

"_Hold on! Where are you going?" I asked her, she turned around and answered._

"_Hunting, we need to eat." She replied, as I nodded my head. She disappeared into the forest, as I look over to the man. He had black spiky casual hair, wears a vintage black cap that was put aside with a long coat, and a shirt with a red tie. By the looks of his clothing, he must know magic. Aside from that, he was also around the same age as Azure, possibly a year or two older than her._

"_Mmm..." The man slowly awoken, and revealed his eyes. Showing his calm-silver blue color eyes. As he tilted his head at me._

"_Um...who are you?" He asked, while seating up to the height of my face._

"_Oh, thank goodness you're alright. My name is Vale Erstalia. I'm a knight from Velder, assigned with patrolling the Velder forest. Also, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him in return. He turned his face away, and answered me._

"_My name is Fenrir Yazuo Hanaruna, and I really don't know why I was here in the first place." He answered, while grabbing his cap and putting it on. "You can just call me Fen." He added. Just after, my sister came back with fish and rabbits in her hand._

"_I'm back..." She said, before turning her heads towards Fenrir, who was tilted his head at her. Azure then had a faint blush on her face, wait Azure's blushing?!_

"_Os, so you're awake..." She said; still having red on her face._

"_Oh yeah, this is my sister, Azure Erstralia." I introduced her to him. He began staring at her for a bit. Causing Azure to get flustered._

"_Why, are you staring at me?" She stuttered. Fenrir simply smiled._

"_You're cute, thats why." He responded._

* * *

_I apologize for stopping there, but I'm afraid thats all I can tell you for now, due to your current state. I have scattered letters all throughout Elrios explaining more about your past and origins. All I can tell you is that me and your mother met your father in the forest that fateful night. If you wish to know more, than you'll find the next letter in Elder. Until then, farewell..._

_Yours truly, Vale_

The letter ended there, as many questions began to pop in my head. Why did Vale keep secrets, why did my mother leave me, and why does my father have to do anything with, and so on and so forth. Well I'm guessing the only way to know about my past is to find these letters that my Uncle left. I nodded my head, and decided to head out to Elder. I hurried back to the hospital, and put all discharges on me before packing all the remaining bags, including the picture that me and Vale last taken before he passed away. Packed my bags and headed out to Velder.

"Hey wait!" A familiar voice said to me, I turned around and saw the Princess of Mizu.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" I asked. She stopped to breath before answering me.

"I'm comin too!" She replied. I was a bit shocked.

"Huh why?" I asked her.

"I want to explore around Elrios, and when I heard that you're leaving. I decided that this might be chance for an adventure!" She said excitedly.

"Huh? But what about your father, and not only that but its dangerous." I said worried.

"Oh don't worry! My father approves of this, since I'm traveling with a guy like you. Plus..." She twirled around, and in an instant a wand appeared on her hand.

"I know a bit of magic..." She said pridefully.

"Wait a minute? If you know magic, then why didn't you use it to free yourself from the bandit?" I asked her, from back when she was held captive from the leader, and how I had to save her.

"Um...now that you mention it, I really think about that..." She said with a blank face.

"Seriously? You forgot that you can cast magic?" I said to her with a blank face as well. She nodded. And I did a facepalm.

"I really don't have a much of a choice don't I?" I replied, she simply nodded. And extended her arms.

"Since will be traveling together for a while, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Princess Mizuki Akua, i'm 13 years old just to let ya know!" She smiled happily, causing me to blush. How could I not blush, she's got a cute and innocent face. Ignoring it, I simply shook her hand, and introduced myself.

"My names Nightwing Hanaruna, i'm 15 by the way..."

"Oh so your two years older than me?" She informed me about our differences about our age.

"Why? Is it weird to travel with a guy older than you?" I said sarcastically. She shook her hand.

"Not really, just a bit surprised." She simply responded.

"Well whatever, we better get going." I started to walk over to Velder.

"Hey, wait up!" Mizuki began to catch up to me, as she began to talk to me about stuff like favorite foods, hobbies, and etc. However, I simply ignored her, and focused on one thing. Finding those letters that my Uncle left, there the only thing that will tell me who I am. As well, I wanted revenge for what they did to him. I'll look high and low until I find them, and kill them all. Until, none of them are left.

This is the start of my adventure.

* * *

"Lieutenant Obsidia!" A feminine called out a man, a young adult with blue-hair that was braided long, and blue eyes. Wearing a sort of uniform.

"Yes Ma'am!" The man asked.

"I have a assignment for you." The woman then click on a small remote, on a holographic screen. "There's been a report of murder in Elder. About 2 bodies were mauled and 3 were chopped up. I would like you to go and investigate it, so that we may avoid another death count." The man nodded his head.

"Yes Ma'am!" The man left off, to Velder, only leaving his demonic-looking shadow alongside him...


	3. Chapter 3: Let's talk about Murders

**Finally I finished Chapter 3, thank you for everyone who has enjoyed TWOE and 'Rebirth of Elrios'. Also I would like to thank 'RavenKhaotic' for giving me his permission on letting me use some of his ideas. As well this chapter is the beginning of the 'Serial Killer' Story Arc, this means the following chapters that I will be uploading in the future will be about the Story Arc. Lastly, the poll for Night's job path will end on the 11th. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Let's talk about Murders**

* * *

**Night's POV**

It has been 4 days, since I left Velder and started my journey around Elrios. In addition, Mizuki Akua, the princess of Mizu is traveling with me. A energetic and perky girl, if I must say. We only arrived to Elder yesterday morning. However...

"Oi Mizuki..." I called to her rather embarrassed.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me again, why were working in this restaurant, and why we both have to dress up as a butler and a maid..." I said, slouching and feeling a bit odd. Having to wear a tailcoat and all. I look over to Mizuki wearing a maid outfit. By the looks of it, she seemed to be enjoying this.

"Well you said that we we're running low on money and wanted to earn some quick cash." She simply answered with a smile.

"Okay, but why does it have to be this job?!" I soon began twitching my eyes with bits and bits of sweat beginning to roll down my face.

"Well you said; 'Mizuki help me find us a job, I don't care what it is, only we need cash and fast'" She did an impersonation of me, deepening her voice and copied the look on my eyes.

"Me and my big mouth..." I mumbled to myself and continued to sweep the floor. The door soon opened and revealed a man wearing a hood trying to hide his face. A bit of hair still was noticeable, revealing blue-hair like Mizuki's, only it was a lighter shade than hers. His outfit had consisted of a white and blue one-sleeved jacket over a black shirt, blue pants, and white boots, along with a blue wristband on his arm. As he passed me, he made eye contact with me showing a pair of icy blue eyes that stared at my hazel-green eyes. The man took a seat right after. And Mizuki went to the man's table.

"Welcome! Is there anything you like?" She asked the man cheerfully. Only two words popped into my brain on how to describe Mizuki, innocent and dense. I then turned my head over to the man who simply answered, before Mizuki entered into the kitchen to get his orders. The door opened once again, but it was more of a slam. A group of men, each of them had a vulgar look and by the looks of it. They all had 'ass' manners. I simply sighed, and just continued on cleaning the floor, Mizuki came out with a plate of food, and gave it to the hooded man, before walking over to the group of men sitting to a table next to the hood figure.

"_Mizuki you idiot!_" I mentally cursed at her for going over there. She tried to take their order, instead, they were flirting with her.

"Hey you're a cutie." The man grabbed Mizuki arm trying to make her stay. I only simply watched the men that seemed to be the leader of the groups harassing her. Just by looking at this scene, I felt mad.

"Um...sir, please let go." Mizuki pleaded him.

"Aw come on, lets have a little fun~" The man said, in a flirtatious manner, and then...

"Eekk!" Mizuki squealed. My eyes widened in shock, the man touched her. I snapped and immediately walk over to the table to stop it. I grabbed Mizuki into my grasp, and slapped the man's arm away from her.

"Hey!" The man yelled towards me.

"Please refrain from touching the maids, especially her." I stated, trying to look professional. I looked at Mizuki, who was blushing.

"I was only being friendly. I wasn't doing anything wrong!" The man protested, and standed up, not wanting to listen.

"Sir, please follow the rules, otherwise I will have to ask you to leave." I replied, trying to keep my cool. The man grabbed me by the collar of the shirt.

"Oh yeah! You and what army?!" The man asked. I simply tapped his shoulders, and in an instant, magical chains began to constrict the man.

**Trapping chain!**

The man fell to the ground constricted by a magical chain, and the rest of his group standed up from the table. "Men, get him!" He commanded, the group of men began to run over to me. Just great, I don't have my sword, as I swiftly dodged the group of thugs trying to attacking me. While trying to look around for something, as a substitute for a sword. I then remembered the broom that I was currently using was perfect. I looked around and saw the broom leaning against the wall. I then dashed over to it, and grabbed it immediately while sliding to avoid one of them from grabbing me. I held the broom, and began swinging at the group of men rushing over to me and trying to hit me. Following up, with a swift swing of the broom. I took down all the men within 10 seconds, knocking them down. Next, I casted trapping chain, and constricted in magical chains, binding them all together. Finally, I used the created magical chains, and threw the men out of the restaurant and into the streets, rolling away.

"And stay out!" I yelled at them, as they rolled away in sight. I went back inside and saw the manager standing in front of the doorway. He didn't look happy at all.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Both me and Mizuki were evicted from the building and fired from out job. Apparently, I beat the crap out of 'precious customers'. I rolled my eyes, they started it. As well, the manager threw a bag of money next to Mizuki. When we looked inside, there was 100 ED. Enough money to sustain us for a few days. Just great.

"You know, its your fault that we got kicked out. You didn't have to do that." She scolded me, pissing me off.

"Hey! You were being sexually harassed!" I retorted, crossing my arms. "Besides..." A tinge of red formed on my face. I quickly shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

"Anyway, we have money. So there's no worries." I simply said.

"Yeah, but this is only enough for a few days." Mizuki stated, sarcastically.

"At least we have money!" I soon began to walk off, towards a near inn.

"Hey wait up!" She began to catch up and follow me. We headed towards a near inn that was cheap and comfortable. A room was only 10 ED per night, and we decided to rented one. We also decided to head into the rec room and saw a group of people relaxing. I looked around the shelves of book and began to read a few about magic origins and another book that focused on the two elements Light and Darkness. If I'm going to have my revenge, i'm going to have to get stronger. I looked over to Mizuki and saw that she was mingling with the people within the room. I simply sighed and continued to read the book I had. I remembered that Vale told me that when it comes to us 'Slayers'. We have no limits to what magic we use, since were not affiliated with anyone, we just need to have a subsistence amount of mana to cast different magic. Just then, Mizuki was standing right in front me, smiling. I placed the book down, and looked to her to see what she wanted.

"The people here are nice, you know." She said, as cheerful as ever. I simply nodded my head, and took the book back into my hands, and simply read more. "By the way? Why are we here in Elder again?" Mizuki added, before I took out the letter I got back from Velder.

"Va-Before my uncle died, he left this letters as the last thing to remember him with. Also, these letters contain information of my missing past and my origins. He scattered these letters in the lands of Elrios, for me to find. I don't know why he did it, but I believe he wants me to get stronger along the way." I explained to her.

"Oh...sorry for asking, I know it must be tough for you. To lose a family member." Mizuki sadly mourn at my response, I simply wave it off.

"Everyone eventually dies sometime in their life. Don't worry about it." I reassured her, she then smiled sadly at me, before I overheard a conversation.

"Damn, I can't believe this serial killer did such a thing. I knew the victim, and the next thing, she was mincemeat." One of the man lamented.

"Can't believe this is happening in our quaint town. I fear that my daughter will be next." The other man felt worried.

"Well don't worry, they say, the killer only strikes at night at midnight. So you're kid will be safe, if she stays in the house." The man who lamented reassured.

"Yeah, I just hope the criminals stopped soon. I barely can sleep at night."

"Hey, whoever catches the guy. They'll get a 3000 ED reward for doing so." My eyes began to glow, as I heard what the man said. I grabbed my Katana and was about to head out. But stopped and looked over to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, stay in the inn. Don't go out, no matter what." I said, with a stern look. She simply nodded her head, and I headed out to hunt for the serial killer.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I walked in the street, it was nearly midnight. As I cautiously walked around to look for the killer. Five people were murdered from this individual, two of them were mauled to death, and three were chopped up. Just what kind of sick bastard, is he? I slowly turn to an alleyway and slowly walked in. I then heard the sound of another footsteps.

"So...you're the serial killer everyone was talking about." A voice said, behind me. I turned around and saw a man with black hair, and hazel-green eyes, he wore a black leather shirt, with a yellow ribbon tie, brown pants, and brown belted boots. Around his neck was a green magatama, and he held his sword onto his shoulder.

"You're that boy from the restaurant, earlier." I replied.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He said, about to unsheathe his sword.

"Listen, put the sword down. I'm not the killer, if you think for a few seconds, look I won't raise my weapon." I held my hands up the air, trying to show him I'm not a threat. He stared at me for a bit, before taking a deep breath, and sheathing his sword back into its hilt.

"Alright, I'll trust you. But first, tell me who you are?" He asked me, I slowly removed my hood from my face, which revealed my blue-hair that was in a braid, and my icy blue eyes.

"Very well, my name is Nyte Obsidia, nice to meet you, um..." I paused, not knowing his name.

"My names Night Hanaruna." He answered.

"Wait, your name is Nyte too?" I asked, in surprised.

"Not Nyte, Night, as in 'the night that lets the moon shine bright'." He retorted, crossing his arms.

"Okay, this is confusing." I said, bit dumbfounded, since both of our names had the same pronunciation.

"Alright how about this? I'll just call you by your last name, and you can call me by mine." He suggested, I simply nodded at his idea. Before looking around.

"So, Hanaruna, I take your looking for the killer too. But for what reason?" I asked.

"I'm hunting for the serial killer for the bounty. He has 3k ED on his head." I looked at him in disbelief, now that I think about it. He seemed to be younger than me, and he had to be around 5'5'' tall.

"Um, Hanaruna, how old are you?" I asked, to confirm his age.

"I'm fifteen, why?" He answered, I was shocked then I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be wandering around then, you're just a kid." I responded, his expression changed, and he seemed to be angry.

"Don't treat me like a kid! Besides, I have experience with the sword and a bit of magic!" He protested, seeing as I had no choice. I simply nodded.

"Fine then, I won't stop you. Just don't get in my way." I finally said. Suddenly, the two of us heard the scream of a female coming not far from here. We followed to where the sound was, and when we arrived we were in a state of shock. The silhouette was covered in the shadow that we couldn't tell what he look like, but we both saw the silhouette with a knife that had blood dripping down. The figure then soon ran away, as soon as he saw the both of us.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled at him. It was too late, the figure was already gone. And Hanaruna was currently checking for any pulses from the female that was stabbed. He then got back up, staying silent, before replying.

"Were too late...she's dead." He simply replied. I clenched my teeth; I failed to protect a live of a innocent, I wasn't fast enough.

"Damnit!" I slammed my fist on the wall. "I've failed!" I stated, and felt a bit shaken. That was when Hanaruna slapped me.

"If you act like this, only more and more people will end up dead. Do you want that?" He said, with a stern look. I shook my head. "Then I suggest, you think about this tonight and form a plan." He then extended his hand. "I'll help, whaddya say?" He added. I smirked and shook his hand, before following him back to the inn he was staying at.

* * *

**Night's POV**

After an explanation to Mizuki on who Nyte was, the three of us devised a plan the next morning, in hoping to catch the serial killer. We were all gathered in the rec room at the inn, putting all the information we gathered about the killer so far.

"So what do we know so far?" Mizuki asked.

"Well for one, the killer already taken six lives so far." Nyte replied.

"As well, the killer seems to strike only at midnight. And when the victim is alone by themselves." I added.

"Yeah, however we don't actually know who the killer is actually going to strike until it happens. Plus it happens as soon as it turns midnight." Nyte was pondering about all the possibility of different ways on who the killer can be after.

"Obsidia, can you tell me all of the victims deaths again?" He nodded his head, and took out of folder of all the victims that were killed so far. The first three victims were mauled to death, the next two were chopped to pieces, and the recent death, the victim was stabbed to death. Just what does tell us exactly. I could think of two possible theories to this: Either the victims are being killed in a repeat of 3, 2, and 1, then the killers would start the loop all over again or this is some sort of sick cult work.

"Were missing something, but I can't seemed to understand it at all. What are we missing so far?" I asked. We all began to think about for a second, until Mizuki spoke up.

"Wait! , can I look at those files?" She asked, Nyte gave it to her, and she began to look at it for a bit. And looked at us.

"I think I got it, all the victims are females around the ages of 13-18." Mizuki replied. The both of us were surprised about Mizuki statement, which gave us a clear understanding on which people the target was after.

"Good work, Mizuki. Now we know who are killers after." I praised and patted her head. Before I looked at Nyte once more. As well it gave me an idea on how we could capture the victim.

"Obsidia, I have an idea, why don't we use live bait to lure the killer, and then ambush and surround him when he least expects it.

"Sounds risky, and could lead to the loss of another life, however its worth a shot. If were to stop the killer." He nodded his head.

"The only problem is, who's going to be the bait..." Mizuki said, thinking. Both me and Nyte began looking at her with mischief. Mizuki then notice us, eyeing her.

"Um...guys? Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Night you big jerk, why do I have to be the bait?! I was slowly walking in the middle of night, as I noticed both Night and Nyte hiding in the shadows, giving a thumbs up. I stick my tongue at them for making me do this. And then, continued to walk in the dark street, with the both of them, following me within the shadow of the darkness, it was creepy and scary. I then heard another footsteps from behind me, when I turned around I saw a silhouette coming from behind me. The figure slowly walk towards me, I got ready for any assault, as well as charging up a bit of magic for an attack. When the figure finally came out, a girl with white hair and grey eyes appeared before me. She appeared to be slightly shorter than me, her outfit consist of a red gothic dress and small black trim, along with black wings sticking out of her outfit, and black heels with red and white striped stocking with black ankle ribbons. She stood there, and looked at me for a set period of time. There was only one thing that ran through my mind when I saw her.

"Kyah! You're so cute!" I soon hugged her afterwards, as I heard a large thump coming from the shadows. Probably Night and Nyte.

* * *

**Night's POV**

Are you serious?! I looked in disbelief, as I saw Mizuki hugging the petite girl, both me and Nyte were on the floor, because of that 'Princess' reactions. We slowly walked out of the shadows revealing ourselves, after we confirm and analyze that the girl was not dangerous. The both of us sighed as we walk and revealed ourselves to the two.

"Are you serious?! Mizuki, what would happened if you we're to left your guard down, and the killer stabbed you behind your back?!" I scolded her, which lead to pout her face and argue with me.

"But she's so cute." She said, still hugging the girl.

"Mari feels scared of the blue-haired girl." The girl mumbled, enough for all of us to hear. Mizuki looked at her with gleams of her eyes.

"Is Mari your name?" Mizuki asked, still cooing over the girl. She nodded her head, as she felt her face being squished in front of Mizuki's chest once more. I don't know who I should feel bad more. Using Mizuki as bait, or the girl, Mari who was being hugged to death by the blue-haired princess. We soon got Mari out of Mizuki's grasp, and it was almost nearing midnight. As we began to asked why the girl, Mari what she was doing, in the middle of the night.

"Mari is doing an errand for papa." She answered us.

"You do know, there's a killer on the loose right?" I replied. She simply nodded her head.

"Mari isn't afraid of scary-man." She simply answered, and huffed her chest out. To be honest, she a lot more braver than Mizuki considering the past event that happened, a few days ago.

* * *

**2 Days Ago**

Along our way to Elder, me and Mizuki were in the middle of the forest, during the night. I wasn't afraid of the dark, thanks to all the training me and Vale did in the forest at night. Mizuki on the other hand...Well she was clinging on to me.

"Um, Mizuki why are you clinging onto me?" I asked her.

"NO...reason at all." She tried her best to act as her cheerful self, however by the looks she was a bit shaken. That was until I realized something.

"Mizuki don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" I asked her.

"Who me? No I'm not, I just felt like clinging onto your arm, thats all." She was denying the fact that she was scared. I simply shrugged, and turned myself towards a tree that had a face on it. I wasn't scared, but when I looked over to Mizuki.

"Gahhhhhh!" She screamed, this time, she was clinging onto my neck and strangling me.

"Gack, Mizuki...let go of my neck..." I gasped for air, while trying to get Mizuki off of me.

"Night, save me. I don't want to get eaten!" She cried, still holding onto me from the back.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

I patted the girl's head and began praising her. "You must be a brave girl, unlike some people..." I said, while eyeing Mizuki.

"Now what is that supposed to mean, are you saying I'm afraid of the dark?!" She pouted, while glaring at me. Soon Midnight had struck, as I turned to Nyte, and began to discuss with him.

"This is weird, we use Mizuki as bait, yet the killer isn't appearing. What's going on?" I asked him.

"Maybe the killer didn't appeared, because Mari was with Mizuki." Nyte responded, scratching his head.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense." I said, and midnight had already struck. I began to think about it for a little while. Wait a minute, my eyes slowly began to widen, why didn't I realize it sooner?! I looked at Nyte once more.

"Obsidia, about Mari, why would someone send their teenage daughter to go run an errand in the middle of the night, if they know there's a serial killer on the loose?" I said to him.

"Now that you think about it. If I was her father, I would probably asked my daughter to run an errand if its..." His eyes popped widen as he finally realized. Before the both of us turned over to Mizuki who was hugging Mari. I noticed that she was holding a knife on her hand.

"Mizuki get away from her, Mari's the killer!" I dashed over to them, and slammed Mari right before she could get stabbed, unfortunately I got stabbed in the arm in the process, which stinged like hell. Mari then flipped backwards, and slowly opened her eyes. Revealing blood-red colors.

"Aw, Mari didn't killed blue-haired girl. Papa won't be happy." She pouted before she opened the briefcase that she held, out came a porcelain doll that held a rapier. It began to move and dash at us. I tried to attack it, but the my arm began to feel numb, and couldn't move. As I ended up bracing the attacks. Feeling even more pain in my body.

"What the hell...?!" I looked at my arm that was numb. Mari giggled.

"Mari's knife had poison from Chaton, black-hair boy will slowly die." She said, giggling. "I know! Mari will kill black-hair boy and blue-hair boy and girl. Papa will be very happy if I do!" She then opened her case once more, and a rabbit plushie appeared. It raised its ear, and soon sound emitted from its ear. As all of us closed our ears and eyes. As soon as I opened my eyes, the puppet rapier was about to attack me again. Fortunately, Nyte blocked the attack with his double-sided scythe, and attacked the doll, sending it flying back to Mari.

"Elizabeth no!" She picked the doll up and began to cry a bit and looked at the doll again. "Don't worry, Mari will fix you up!" She placed the puppet back into her case, and called the rabbit plushie back. Before she closed up her case.

"Mari will finish this later on. Bye-bye" She began to ran away. All of us just stood there, waiting for someone to take action. I then turned to Nyte.

"Obsidia go after her!" I ordered.

"Huh, but what about you?" He asked, worried.

"Don't worry about me. Me and Mizuki will catch up with you in a bit, besides don't you want to stop the murders?" Hearing this, Nyte simply nodded his head, and began to chase her. Mizuki began to look over my wounds.

"This is bad, there isn't a hospital near here. At this rate..." Mizuki didn't want to imagine what would happen in a few seconds.

"Don't worry..." I reassured her. I then slowly began to close my eyes and began to speak to Gumiho.

"Hey Gumiho." I spoke inside my mind.

"**Well this is surprising, I've never knew you called for me. Well what is it?**" she asked.

"Can you nullify the poison inside my body? You know, since you're basically a being of great power?" I requested.

"**Indeed I can, however what will you do in exchange?**" she asked.

"Well what do you want?" I replied.

"**Lately I've been a bit famished, my craving for souls is back...**" she said.

"Wait don't tell me you're asking me to eat their girl's soul?!" I said, in shock.

"**Heavens no, its true I'm a powerful being, however I need to survive by consuming the soul of men. Since I am a female spirit. Actually, there's a soul that's purely corrupted. I'll help you as long as long as you feed me that man's soul. What do you say?**" Seeing as if I had no choice, otherwise I'd died. I simply nodded my head.

"Very well, you got yourself a dead." I accepted her terms.

"**Hahaha, you're more interesting than your**_** predecessor, **_**very well, I shall lend you my power.**" Slowly I felt the numbness, began to fade away. My hair slowly began to transition to a bright white, and nine tails began to appear behind my back. My eyes also changed into a sharp crimson color. As a fiendish smile escaped my face.

"Night...?" Mizuki looked at me in pure awe and fear. I looked at her, and gave her my best reassuring look. Before finally said.

"Let's go, Nyte waiting for us."

* * *

**Wow! When I uploaded the chapter file to the doc manager. I didn't realize that this chapter would be 4,385 words long. This is probably gotta be the longest chapters I ever made so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I look forward to future chapters I'll make. Also if you have any suggestions, such as Story Arcs after this one. Please PM me. It would be interesting to what you guys have to suggest.**

**Until then, seeya guys later :)**


End file.
